ARC2197/Archive
ARC2197 (also known as ARC) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on January 28, 2012. He had the rank Old Timer, 6,308 posts, and 3 studs. Roleplay ARC was an active member of the Star Wars Roleplays, and played as Mandalorian General Jay Slisko in both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplays. Other characters included Jadii Slisko, a former Republic Commando, along with Jai-Ke Slisko (Jay's biological son with NPC character Bphal Gawin), the CEO and Founder of Black Ops Technologies, Admiral Thom Lo'ev, Jay's Navy counterpart. ARC was usually a hot-headed player, and often got himself into combat situations that he always managed to get out of successfully. Failing that, he usually apologized, especially when apologies are due. ARC rarely goes on diplomatic missions, unless, as ARC said, "the negotiations include his kicking the other guys shebs." It had been said that ARC was a very successful leader, despite his lack of diplomatic skills, he maintained alliances in the Original Saga Roleplay with several individual users. A Breakdown of ARC's Character Relations *Jay Slisko was ARC's first character, and was a Mandalorian warrior in the Mando HQ of both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplays. Jay leads the Mando HQ in the Original Saga, and was the XO of the Clone Wars Mando HQ. Jay was a member of the Cuy'val Dar, and therefore adopted Jadii, RC-2197, as one of his Republic Commando sons. ARC made Jai-Ke, a new Jedi character, as Jay's biological son, with self-created NPC character, Jedi Knight Bphal Gawin. *Jay had proven time and time again that he was an adept warrior, having survived an onslaught of the entire Droid HQ for a full week during the Mandalorian attack upon it. Once Magna473's reinforcements arrived, ARC still proved pivotal in providing the solution to the chaotic battle: having the leaders of both HQs duel, and subsequently, ARC ended up dueling the Droid Special Operations Commander, Ajtazt. *Jadii Slisko was a former Republic Commando from the Clone Wars Roleplay, and of course a Mandalorian in the Original Saga Roleplay. In both, he was an elite Special Forces Commando, and in the Original Saga, leads an elite Squadron of X-wings: Knight Squadron. *Jai-Ke Slisko-a renegade Jedi, as ARC said, was created after being trained as a Mandalorian, then allowed to train as a Jedi, once the Jedi and Mando HQs aligned in the Clone Wars Roleplay. In following with movie canon, ARC said that Jai-Ke went underground, to avoid the Empire's Order 66. Since then, upon ARC's decision to turn the Original Saga Roleplay Mando HQ into a more combat-oriented HQ, ARC decided to create Black Ops Technologies, run by the lost character Jai-Ke. *ARC also had a second character in the Mando HQs, Admiral Thom Lo'ev, Mandalorian Navy CO, due to realism constraints, and the fact that the Clone Wars Roleplay Mando HQ lacked any Fleet leader at the time. Currently ARC manages to get away with this, and often utilizes the fact to act as his own force, under orders from the Mand'alor of the Clone Wars Roleplay's Mando HQ. *ARC also had his own Paramilitary Group, the Death Hawks. He uses these forces to act in ways that political constraints prevent him from using Mandalorian forces to deal with. Having allied with ariklego's Leviathan Marauders, they form a very notable threat for his enemies. Trivia *ARC had a black-belt in taekwondo, judo, and jiu-jitsu. *ARC used the lyrics of songs by bands such as Creed, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, and Three Days Grace to name his operations. The Dark Destroyer came into his head while he was listening to Disturbed's "Indestructible." Category:Old Timer Category:3 studs Category:2012 Archive